El Regalo de los Malfoy
by muminSarita
Summary: Desde que se hizo novia de Draco, Ginny se ha enfrentado al estrés de encontrar un regalo navideño que sea adecuado para sus suegros; naturalmente su angustia la vuelve una pesadilla para su ahora esposo. Este año, en cambio, se encuentra anormalmente tranquila y eso, sí cabe, es doblemente aterrador.


¡Hola! Este es un fanfic surgido de las ideas aportadas por Patricia y Vany, ¡Gracias! Sus palabras fueron en mi mente como una pastilla efervescente, les dedico esta historia.

Espero que todos quienes lo lean, lo disfruten tanto como yo, cuando lo escribí (siempre sin fines de lucro y solo para mantener vivo mi ship).

 **-DG-**

 **El Regalo de los Malfoy.**

 _¡Otro one shot navideño!_

 _Por muminSarita._

 **-O-O-O-**

Falta una semana para navidad. Es el tercer año que Draco y Ginny la celebrarán como esposos. Es momento de encontrar trabajo extra y pretextos para salir temprano de casa, Draco lo sabe; que Ginny ha estado extrañamente tranquila comparada con las navidades anteriores. Y eso, si cabe, le resulta todavía más aterrador.

Si. "Aterrador". Esa es la palabra.

Todo comenzó cinco años atrás, cuando llevó a la pelirroja por primera vez donde sus padres como "su novia". Narcissa y Lucius ya intuían que el repentino buen humor de su hijo tenía un motivo y ya habían tratado con Ginny antes, como "amiga" de Draco, tenían los regalos preparados para ella, pero al enterarse de la noticia de que se habían convertido en una pareja, llenaron a la pelirroja de obsequios y hasta encontraron la forma de que sus elfos domésticos consiguieran más presentes para ella.

Ese fue el inicio de la pesadilla de los regalos navideños.

Cuatro años atrás, Draco y Ginny se presentarían como prometidos a la cena de los Malfoy. El estrés de Ginny por los regalos para sus futuros suegros acompañó a Draco durante todo el mes de diciembre. Todo fueron compras nerviosas y Ginny gritaba a Draco cada vez que iban a mirar a las tiendas y volvían a casa con regalos para los Weasley, Granger y hasta Potter-cara-rajada. Y es que pensar en lo que debía regalar a sus suegros llevaba el estrés de la pelirroja a límites insospechados y Draco no ayudaba: se limitaba a aconsejarle que les regalase "algo sencillo" ¿Qué diablos? Si Lucius le había regalado una capa que calculaba rondaría los quinientos galeones el año anterior ¿Cómo iba Ginny a regalarle "algo sencillo" a él?

A pesar de todo, las navidades cenando con los Malfoy en Nochebuena y Desayunando con los Weasley en navidad habían estado bien. Los Weasley no estaban tan encantados con Draco como los Malfoy estaban con Weasley, pero hacían lo posible por aceptarlo y comportarse, por Ginny.

Los Malfoy nunca habían juzgado con dureza los regalos de Ginny, quien había hecho lo posible por darles presentes de cierto costo.

Por eso Draco no entiende la tensión alrededor de los regalos para sus padres. Ha puesto su cartera a disposición de Ginny esperando que eso ayudará a disminuir su estrés y, aun así, ella no logra sacudirse el nerviosismo de entregar a Narcissa y a Lucius sus regalos navideños.

El último diciembre, le dejo a Draco como lección que conforme se acerca Navidad, el estrés de Ginny va aumentando y que una vez que han puesto el árbol y los adornos en su casa, debe mantener cierta distancia con esa pelirroja tremenda que grita y pierde el control mientras encuentra el regalo perfecto para todos.

Para todos, menos para sus suegros.

Desde la barra de la cocina, Draco observa atentamente a Ginny, quien está horneando galletas, inexplicablemente tranquila comparada con el día anterior.

Inexplicablemente tranquila comparada con siempre.

-¿Quieres ir a las tiendas hoy? –aventura, no muy seguro de lo que acaba de decir.

-No, por favor –responde ella haciendo una mueca como si fuera la peor idea.

-¿Qué? –Draco apoya la taza de café que sostenía, esta descolocado y podría haberlo derramado.

-Estoy harta –murmura Ginny, programando con un toque de su varita el horno y sentándose como si nada frente a Draco cuando termina.

Aterrador. Draco abre los ojos de par en par, le parece que se ha perdido de algo.

-Tengo los regalos listos -aclara Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa, provocando que además de los ojos, Draco abra la boca con expresión aturdida.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-En serio…

-Deja de mirarme así, Draco Malfoy –suelta ella divertida. –No soy una rareza.

-En eso te equivocas –el rubio recupera la sonrisa y usa su mejor tono burlón.

Ella finge meditarlo. –Bien pensado, tienes razón ¿dónde vas a encontrar quien más te soporte?

La risa de Draco es sincera cuando rodea la barra y toma su barbilla para besarla.

-Es tarde –le recuerda ella sin aliento.

Él se despega de sus labios y se va a recoger la capa y la bufanda, tiene negocios que atender en Londres antes de las fiestas, es cierto.

Al aparecerse en el Londres febril por la cercanía de la fiesta, lleno de escaparates y personas de compras, Draco no puede evitar preguntarse por el motivo de la repentina tranquilidad de Ginny. ¿Cuál será ese regalo perfecto que al fin encontró para sus padres?

 **-DG-**

Los días transcurren rápido. La mañana de nochebuena, Draco se da cuenta de que ahora el ansioso es él. Por algún motivo, el hecho de que Ginny haya encontrado el regalo sin más ni más y se encuentre tan tranquila, lo altera.

Sólo espera que Ginny no le de a sus padres un suéter "del-perdón-Weasley" como el que le dio Molly a él un par de años antes; o peor, un patito de goma como el que le dio Arthur. Quiere preguntarle directamente qué es lo que va a regalar a los Malfoy, pero no lo logra, sencillamente porque lo asusta la reacción alocada y gritona que ella pueda tener si atisba desconfianza en él.

Mejor no.

Debió pensar mejor cuando le pidió cazarse a esa pelirroja salvaje.

Por la noche, Ginny usa la túnica dorada y excesivamente costosa que Narcissa le regaló en su cumpleaños, es preciosa y hubiera querido estrenarla antes, pero es demasiado para cualquier otro evento al que Ginny haya podido asistir, sencillamente es un atuendo pensado y facturado, para lucirse en la mansión de sus suegros. Draco utiliza una túnica de gala negra con un pañuelo a juego con el vestido de su esposa.

Afuera las temperaturas están bajo cero, pero la mansión Malfoy tiene todos sus fuegos encendidos y la temperatura es agradable, el ambiente huele a canela y un imponente árbol parece reinar en el salón donde se lleva a cabo la cena.

Pasan a una salita acogedora después de la cena, Lucius Malfoy sirve vino para todos sus invitados y alegres charlas tienen lugar.

Draco y Ginny deben estar temprano en casa de los Weasley, así que se alistan para marcharse cuando los amigos de Lucius y Narcissa se han retirado.

Es el momento en el que dan los regalos.

Todo había estado hermoso…

Narcissa es la primera en abrir su regalo: una manta.

La expresión con la que Draco mira a Ginny, denota que piensa que ha enloquecido.

¿En serio? ¿Tanto pleito los años anteriores y ahora le da a Narcissa una manta? ¿Pretende que la echen? ¿Acaso piensa que su madre es una anciana o qué?

Aun así, Narcissa agradece con una sonrisa educada.

No muy convencido, pero con la misma expresión educada de Narcissa, Lucius acepta la caja y el abrazo con que Ginny acompaña su regalo.

Otra manta.

Con la mejor cara de circunstancias que tienen, Lucius y Narcissa miran fijamente a Ginny, como sí esperaran que añadirá algo o que las mantas tienen algún truco de la tienda de su hermano.

No sucede nada, los Malfoy simplemente observan a Ginny, que les devuelve una mirada brillante además de que sonríe de oreja a oreja como sí aquellas mantas opacaran de plano los regalos de cualquier otro año.

-También te daré algo, un poco adelantado –dice después de un largo silencio Ginny a su esposo, no deja de sonreír como una chiquilla.

Lo habitual es que Draco y Ginny intercambien regalos la mañana de Navidad, en su propia casa. Draco tiene por primera vez miedo de lo que sus padres pensarán acerca de su elección de esposa en ese momento.

Pero lo comprende todo cuando abre su propio regalo.

-Los mejores consejos para… -empieza leyendo, pero la siguiente palabra simplemente se le atora en la garganta. Se fija entonces en la copa de vino intacta de Ginny, cabila sobre lo poco que cenó esa noche y en lo mucho que visitó el aseo durante la fiesta.

En un segundo, Draco la tiene en sus brazos y se ponen a dar vueltas, locos de felicidad, alrededor de la estancia.

Narcissa y Lucius intercambian miradas, algo en la felicidad de Draco y Ginny, les recuerda a la suya propia, en sus primeras navidades. Se sonríen uno al otro y Narcissa se finge encantada con su manta, la extiende… y entonces sí que esta encantada con su manta.

Lucius extiende la suya también y luego vuelve a intercambiar miradas con su esposa, sin aliento, las ponen de lado y se abrazan. Y se hace difícil saber cuál pareja es más feliz.

La manta de Narcisa es de un color pajizo con bordado color dorado, la de Lucius es verde pálido con bordado en plata; el bordado de ambas es el mismo: el dibujo de una serpiente y un león... bebés.

Lucius piensa que no podría haber sido más feliz de lo que es en ese momento. Jamás. Pero entonces se fijan en el título del libro que Draco dejó botado: "Los mejores consejos para padres de gemelos."

Gemelos.

Por eso tienen dos mantas.

-¡Ginevra! –grita por fin Narcissa. -¿Es verdad esto?

-¡Es verdad! –ella les sonríe desde arriba, Draco acaba de tomarla de la cintura y levantarla -¡Vamos a tener dos bebés! –agrega rápidamente antes de que sus pies vuelvan al suelo y Draco atrape sus labios.

¡Dos bebés!

Dos herederos Malfoy.

Ni Narcissa, ni Lucius, ni siquiera Draco, han recibido jamás, un mejor regalo por Navidad.

 **-DG-**

Durante el desayuno a la mañana siguiente, Draco se entera de que sus suegros conocen del embarazo y se siente agradecido de que hubieran acompañado a Ginny en las primeras visitas al Medimago.

Como regalo añadido, Ginny le cuenta que en la última visita, el medimago le dio una poción para averiguar el sexo de los bebés, sobra preguntarle a Draco si él quiere saber eso ¡Quiere empezar a trabajar en la nueva habitación infantil tan pronto terminen las fiestas!

Una niña y un niño.

Un par de rubios, o de pelirrojos, o una pelirroja y un rubio, o una rubia y un pelirrojo.

La mente de Draco ya comienza a imaginarlos. De verdad, nunca hubiera creído que él, alcanzaría esa felicidad, mucho menos cuando Ginny comenzaba apenas a mostrarle el camino de la redención unos años atrás. Incluso cuando se supo enamorado de ella y tenía esa "loca idea" de que ella llegaría a corresponderlo, ni siquiera entonces, se atrevió a soñar con ese día de Navidad tan perfecto.

A su alrededor, los Weasley son todo ruido, bromas y fiesta; y sin embargo Draco no logra escuchar sus conversaciones, ni siquiera se percata de la forma burlona en que lo miran ¡Esta enamorado! ¿Y qué? ¡Y se le nota! ¿Y qué? ¡Qué le importa a él nada en la vida si Ginevra Weasley será madre de sus hijos! Que se den cuenta los Weasley, y todo el mundo: que él es el hombre más condenadamente afortunado. Y que solo tiene ojos y oídos en ese momento, para esa pelirroja enfundada en la "tonta-túnica-más-estúpidamente-cara-pero-abrigadora-que-Lucius-pudo-encontrar"

 **-DG-**

En año nuevo, Draco y Ginevra reciben a las familias de ambos en su casa.

Pasan de las dos de la mañana cuando Lucius y Narcissa sacan de la nada un paquete para Ginny "algo atrasado por Navidad".

Draco intercambia miradas con Ginny cuando azorada, ella abre el estuche y después miran el contenido a la vez.

De pronto, el rubio comprende que el estrés Navideño por los regalos del año siguiente será el peor que jamás se haya visto. Porque en la caja hay un par de sonajeros de plata.

Sus hijos no tienen nombre aún, pero tienen sonajeros de plata.

Sonajeros de plata…

Plata.

-Gracias –murmura Ginny con las orejas rojas.

Y Draco no dice nada.

Porque se encuentra aterrado.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **-o-o-**

 **-o-**

 **-o-o-**

 **-o-o-o-**

¡Muchas Gracias por leer! ¡Puntos dobles con Santa si dejan review! xD

¡Mis mejores deseos para todos los Drinny-fans en esta época de fiestas y siempre! ¡Qué disfruten muchísimo con sus familias y/o amigos! ¡Y que el 2018 nos traiga más y más historias de Draco y Ginny!

¡Abrazotes! ¡Sean felices!

 **muminSarita**


End file.
